marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Crusaders (Earth-616)
Category:Teams Category:Article Request Category:Image Needed Official Team Names: The Crusaders Team Nicknames: No known nicknames Team Aliases: No known aliases __TOC__ Status Team Status: Active during World War II Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Organization Leader: Team leader unknown Active Members: The Spirit of 76: William Nasland, an American dressed like a revolutionary hero and equipped with a bullet-proof cloak. Patriotic hero in a tricorn hat and domino mask (looking very similar in appearance to The Fighting Yank). He also had a cape that was somewhat bullet-proof and no metahuman powers. After the war, the Spirit of '76 was one of three men (along with Jeff Mace and the artificial being Adam II) who wore the costume of Captain America while the real Super-Soldier was lost (imprisoned in a block of ice). (Clearly the stand-in for Uncle Sam) Dyna-Mite: Roger Aubrey, a six-inch tall man with the strength of a normal sized person. He was able to shrink down to about 12 centimeters tall, but retained his full-size strength. Dyna-Mite later took on the guise of the Mighty Destroyer. (Doll-Man) Ghost Girl 1 : An unidentified Scottish girl who had a mechanism in her gloves that could cast her image several feet away. She wore a rather revealing outfit and had the ability to create illusory doubles of herself that were very lifelike in appearance. (Phantom Lady) Tommy Lightning: An unidentified Cockney who had the ability to absorb electricity and cast powerful lightning bolts. (the Ray) Cap'n Wings: Upper-class gent who couldn't get into the RAF because of a heart murmur. He was able to fly and had a pair of golden wings on his back. (Black Condor) Thunderfist: He was very strong and had the ability to throw explosive punches. (Human Bomb) Former Members: Former members unknown Allies: No known Allies Enemies: No known enemies Origin Place of Formation: Place of formation unknown First Appearance: The Invaders #14 Final Appearance: Origin: Origin unknown. History History: They show up in wartime London and rout the crew of a crashed German bomber, convincing the British that they finally have a superteam to rival the Invaders. An eccentric cab driver named Alfie seems to be their boss. It is later revealed that he gave most of them the devices that grant them their powers and can turn their powers off with a switch on his belt. But Dyna-Mite, who has no memory of where he came from, becomes suspicious. He spies on Alfie and discovers that he is a tool of the Nazis and is using them in a plot to assassinate the king. Alfie, meanwhile, has convinced the Crusaders that the Invaders (Captain America, Bucky, Human Torch, Toro, Namor) have traitorous inclinations. So when Dyna-Mite finally warns the Invaders, and they rush to the scene to stop the king's murder, the Crusaders naturally assume they are under attack and a slugfest ensues. Tommy shocks Cap, Cap slugs the Spirit of 76, Thunderfist punches Namor, etc. Eventually, the truth (and a bomb in the champagne bottle) is revealed. Alfie flees but is killed when the Torch's fireball causes his taxi to go off a bridge. Most of the Crusaders give up their heroic careers, now that their powers are gone. Two of the Crusaders however remained active: Spirit of 76 took over as the new Captain America when Steve Rogers got frozen. But after the war, Nasland was killed in a fight with some robots of the evil android called Adam 1. Dyna-Mite turned out to be a friend of Brian Falsworth, the original Mighty Destroyer, and later Union Jack II. Aubrey was restored to his normal size and succeeded Falsworth as the Mighty Destroyer. Ghost girl shows up later but has real powers and can turn ghost like. It's unkown were she is now. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The Crusaders is the name used by two teams of superheroes, one group appearing in DC Comics and the other in Marvel Comics, at around the same time as part of an informal crossover. The DC Comics team was created by Bob Rozakis and Dick Ayers in the pages of Freedom Fighters #7 March (1977). The Marvel Comics version of the Crusaders first appeared in Invaders #14, written by Roy Thomas and drawn by Frank Robbins. Trivia * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by v Related Articles * Links & References * Crusaders at Wikipedia ---- Category:Teams